bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boys All-Star Battle (1)
Bad Boy All-Star Battle (Season 1) is an Oxygen (TV channel) reality series, which is the first Spin-off of Bad Boys Club It Is The First Season to Bad Boys All-Star Battle .It will be Hosted By Mehgan James. About Bad Boys All-Star Battle is set to star 16 past "Bad" Boys under one roof competing for $100,000 and The title of "Baddest Bad Boy of All Time." This competition will have the boys divided into two teams and they will be put to the test every week in an endless array of physical and mental challenges. Contestants Contestant progress Notes * The contestant won the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won both the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won the Captain's Challenge, but lost the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won the Bad Boys All Star Battle Challenge. * The contestant lost the Team's Challenge or Bad Boys All Star Battle Challenge, but was not put up for elimination. * The contestant was nominated for elimination and was in the bottom two. * The contestant either quit or was removed the competition. * The contestant was voted out or lost the competition. Episodes ''Paradise Lost 16 bad boys arrive to compete for the $100,000 cash prize, some are surprised to see one another, things become heated when Isaac starts showing a friendship towards Stephan that rubs Daniel the wrong way. The guys are introduced to their first Team Captain Challenge, and it's Isaac and Logan who win the first captain's challenge. After the picking of the teams, the boys are dealt with their first Team Challenge where they have to maneuver a key between one another. After the Gold Team wins, the Silver Team have to put up two members from their team and they choose Michael and Daniel. Daniel reacts badly to him being put up, and makes it clear to his other team. Captain's Challenge : The contestant won Team Captain ;Team Challenge Mehgan instructs each team basically that each boy will be tied together as a team. There will be a Key that they need to maneuver from the beginning of the rope to the end. *'Winner:' Gold Team *'Team Captain:' Isaac *'Bottom 2:' Daniel: 4 votes and Michael: 4 votes *'Eliminated:' Michael Washed, Splashed, Attacked The guys are left in the wake as Michael take his leave from the house, Daniel is informed about Stephan's motive, and tries to deal with it. The next morning the guys are woken up by Mehgan and out to the Team Captain Challenge, where they Captain's Challenge ;Team Challenge Mehgan instructs each team member, that a team of four members will pull on a rope that will pull down a metal wall that hold one member behind, once that meber is free he will then run across an unbalance balance beam, where he will then instruct the team memeber on the zip line to zip across, when that team memeber make it he will then give the sign for the rock climber to start climbing the wall, the first rock climber to the top wins. *'Winner:' Gold Team *'Team Captain:Stephan *'''Bottom 2: Zane: 1 votes and Martin: 5 votes *'Eliminated:' Martin ''Push and Pull Gold team members Isaac, Stephan and Joseph start plotting on taking down the weaker and strongest alliances in the house. From the previous elimination, Daniel suffers from heartache as he saw Isaac being too clingy with Stephan, which makes him want to almost quit the battle.The boys arrive to the Brain Battle(Captain's Challenge), then host Mehgan James instructs each boy to stand inside an open stall to answer questions on spelling. Every boy with an incorrect answer was showered in cow brains and cow blood, while the remaining teammates advanced to the next round and the boy with the most correct answers would win Team Captain. Joseph and Daniel win Team Captain. For the Team Challenge, each team must collect the most amount of bandanas in a one-on-one freestyle tug of war inside of a sandpit, the team with the most bandanas collected wins the Team Challenge. With the Silver Team taking home the win, the Gold Team has to put two people up for eliminations. Once nominations take place, Matthew and Adonis are put up for nomination. ;Captain's Challenge '''Brain Battle' Team Challenge Each boy is to play in a one on one, freestyle tug of war using a small bandana. : The contestant won a bandana for the Silver Team. : The contestant won a bandana for the Gold Team. *'Winner:' Silver Team *'Team Captain:' Daniel *'Bottom 2:' Adonis: 4 votes and Matthew: 0 votes *'Eliminated:' Adonis Bury The Competition '' The guys are left in the wake as Adonis take his leave from the house. The next morning the guys are woken up by Mehgan and go out to the Team Captain Challenge, where they have to stand on floating triangular prisms. After the Captain Challenge, the boys are then prepared for their team challenge. During the team challenge, Jay injured his foot and he quits the competition. Once nomination has started things has become heated when Harry's scheme becomes exposed to the Gold Team, but at the end All-Stars Matthew and Joseph were nominated, with Joseph being a pawn. Elimination becomes heated when Matthew was given his time to speak he attacked Harry. Matthew ended up being eliminated. Captain's Challenge ; Team Challenge Mehgan instructs that as a team made up of 2, each pair of 2 will run across water to a tiny island where they will grab a shovel and dig where there designated color flag is, they will find a bag full of pule pieces. With the bag in hand together each pair of 2 will run back to the main island and wait for the rest of their team and the team who puts the puzzle together correctly wins. * '''Winner: Silver Team * Team Captain: Randy * Bottom 2: Joseph: 0 votes and Matthew: 4 votes * Eliminated: Matthew ''Everyone For Themselves '' As the episode beings, Harry and Matthew are seen having an argument about the previous elimination. Mehgan comes into the house revealing to the guys that there are no more teams and that there will be only one battle challenge, and gifted the guys new uniforms. The boys arrive to the tournament style Battle Challenge and Mehgan then reveals that there will be a double elimination, the winner of the challenge would be able to nominate two contestants. In the Battle Challenge, (consisting of 3 rounds) each boy was matched up in a one on-one battle, with the exception of Randy,being harnessed back to back by a 7 foot rope. The boy who scores a basket inside the bin first wins that round and advances onto the next. With a strong strategy Logan wins against Isaac and Daniel, and is the winner of the Battle Challenge. *'Battle Challenge Winner:' Logan *'Bottom 3:' Harry: 6 votes, Zane: 5 votes, Anthony: 3 votes *'Eliminated:' Zane and Harry ''Picture Unperfect '' As Harry departs from the house, Stephan wants to antagonize him while he is leaving. Zane leaves with warm goodbyes and compliments. Isaac tries to persuade Daniel to change his loyalty for Anthony, Sage, Stephan and himself, but Daniel doesn't quite agree with the idea. Randy and Travis discuss who should be leaving next, while also dealing with karma if they chose wrong. The next morning, Mehgan comes and tries to see where Joseph's mind frame stands, but things get really heated between Joseph and Anthony when Joseph claims that Anthony isn't competition. As the boys head out to their Battle Challenge, they each find a huge poster board picture of them early in the morning, they will receive a section after completing one of five courses. The first bad boy to get all five sections will win. After winning, Anthony was given the choice of who to put up for elimination. Before nominations even began, Joseph and Anthony get into another argument, which clearly doesn't save Joseph from nominations. Once nominations are over, Logan and Joseph are put up and are facing the chance of going home. During elimination, it's plain to tell who was going home and who wasn't, so when the votes revealed that Joseph will be leaving he walked out with his pride. * Battle Challenge Winner: Anthony * Bottom 3: Joseph: 4 votes, Logan: 2 votes * Eliminated: Joseph '''''Lethally Logan As the episode starts Joseph is packing, but while packing he discuss what's to come and what he wants Daniel and Logan to do. Daniel feeling like he needs to tell Anthony the plan does exactly that. Anthony feels relieved since Joseph is gone, and feels he can move ahead within the competition. Daniel states Anthony is his target. The boys arrive to the Battle Challenge "Bad Boys Pentathlon". The first event orders the boys to throw a suitcase as far as they can, hurdle jump, twerk as fast as possible with pedometers on their back, balancing a bowl of cereal while standing on a bed, and a money tent. Unsurprisingly, Logan wins the pentathlon. While out at the club, Logan tells Isaac and Sage his plan for sending Anthony home. Confiding in Anthony, Daniel tells him of his feelings on Joseph's statement. During a trip to the club, a girl tries to make the moves on Isaac but he clearly doesn't want anything to do with her. The next morning, Logan decides to nominate Anthony and Stephan, which worries Anthony. Daniel, Travis, and Randy tells Anthony that they won't vote for him to go home during a conversation outside. During eliminations, Mehgan asks Stephan to plead his case and he states a better competitior than Anthony, which causes a small argument between the two. Anthony is eliminated from the competition with a tie-breaker decision *'Battle Challenge Winner:' Logan *'Bottom 2:' Anthony: 3 votes and Stephan: 3 votes *'Eliminated:' Anthony